Blood Magic
Information Blood magic is mainly an offensive type of magic that takes advantage of the field around it, blood magic users control the blood around them to boost their moves's powers, without blood to use for their magic blood magic users are forced to rely on their own blood which damages the user, blood magic users can control the blood and shape them into a lot of things such as shields, swords and even small soldiers to fight off smaller targets, they can cause a lot of damage if the field around them is bloody or the blood moon is active, without it blood magic users aren't that strong and post no treat, however blood magic users can use their own blood to shift a life form such as trees or flowers into a blood pumping machine, causing trees's branches to suck the life form off the grass and ground and turn it into blood, this will take a few hours depending on the size of the plant, once full blood magic user can slit the tree open and drain all the blood from it, turning the area around them into a blood field and heal the blood magic users from the damage they take, blood magic users need a stable amount of blood to drink every week to keep themselves strong and healthy, if a blood magic user stays dry from blood for too long, they die. Yas. Strong Against: Fire Magic, Ice magic, Water Magic, Weak Against: Life Magic, Atrophy magic Lore 1300 years ago powerful necromancer wandered Solaris gathering power to over throw the current empires and build their own. However undead will only get you so far one of the oldest necromancers realized and so he began to experiment with the living. He infused his magic into entire families creating immortals infused with a slight amount of magic that relates to the body. Realizing what he had done the necromancer prided himself in his achievements and used his magic to control them turning them into a personal army to terrorize and conquer. An organization of hunters were ordered with the task of hunting down the necromancers, believing resurrection of the dead is wrong. They caught wind of this oldest remaining necromancer and went after him. Upon finding his army the hunters were aghast and disgusted, they began a purge of the new species. The magic of the necromancer has slightly warped their minds into serving the necromancer and enjoying it. However, after watching those close to them dying they snapped. They used every ounce of magic and tore apart the first hunters in revenge, enjoying the revenge and the death. If this wasn’t enough the hunters did not understand much about the blood mages. They attacked the eldest family, the first ones given power, the most powerful. They attacked them on a night of a blood moon making their powers far stronger then they were normally causing one of the largest massacres in history, sealing the mages fate to be forever hunted More hunters began coming and they kept getting better and better. Eventually they caught the necromancer killing him as the last necromancer leaving the blood mages with no master. So they ran and tried to hide away in a small colony. But with their newfound thirst for pain and revenge they kept venturing out until they were found. The hunters attacked full force with not a few squads but an entire army. The blood mages were almost wiped out leaving only a few small families that were of the original group. One lucky mage stumbled upon the necromancers logs and discovered how to give others their powers and spread it around by infusing the magic to them. It might not take affect right away but after you use it on someone it becomes addicting, thirsting for more pain. The few that remained used this tactic to create younger mages hoping they would act as distractions from the ancient ones slowly plotting revenge on the descendants of the hunters. Pros: Very strong in a bloody field or a blood moon, almost impossible to beat if both are active, can regrow and heal in the blood very easily Cons: Very weak outside of bloody field or blood moon, can cause itself to bleed out if they fight without a bloody field Blood Magic Moves/Abilities Passive Abilities * In a bloody field all of the user's move's base power is increased by 20. * User heals for 20 points per turn in a bloody field. * Speed increased by 20 in blood field. * All boost is increased by another 20 points in a blood moon. * Very strong in a blood moon or a bloody field and blood moon, can cause a lot of damage per turn if given the chance. * Very weak outside of the bloody field or blood moon, Without a blood field user loses 5hp for low level skills and 15 for higher level skills every time it needs to use an attack. * If born with blood magic they can detect if someone else also has blood magic. * Bleed Effect: bleeding target takes 5 hp damage per turn, this damage stacks, max stacks are 5, bleeding effect last for 3 turn and is refreshed when a new stack is added. Blood Magic Moves by Level Blood magic soldiers Soldiers created with blood can be any shape but are limited to the size of an Eevee. Their stats act as 55% of the creators rounded down. For example a level 25 blood mage would have the power of a level 13 Eevee. And a level 100 mage would create level 55 soldiers. The number of soldiers you can create also changes the more powerful you get. Please take note that the lower in a range you are the harder it will be to make the maximum for the range. For example if you are level 53 it will be a lot harder for you to create and control 5 soldiers then it would for a level 68. No matter what level you are if you are creating the maximum amount they won’t be quite as strong. With stats sitting at more like 45%-50% of your power. How to gain Purely born blood magic users can turn a normal user or a user that has an elemental magic to a blood magic user by biting them like vampires, this doesn't always work and the odds of it happening are 5/20, effects happen between 4 to 5 days and when he get's his first sip of blood the're fully one. Sometimes the effect can be 10/20 however if that fails as well they will eventually die of infection. They function almost exactly the same as normal blood magic user just can't convert life form to blood making machines like normal blood magic users. If you want your character to start with blood magic please talk to the one or both of the owners of the magic.Category:Magic List Category:Magic